


Красная сказка

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Civil War in Spain, Drama & Romance, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Russia is USSR
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Антонио прекрасно болен. У Антонио — пожар сердца. Антонио возвращается в Советский Союз снова и снова — только ради одного.





	Красная сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Под Советским союзом подразумевается не Иван Брагинский, а иная личность. Скорее всего, Александр. ;-)

Когда бы только Антонио сюда ни приехал: весной, зимой, осенью или летом — всё ему вокруг кажется суровой северной сказкой. Союз забирает его на своей Волге с самолёта, и они едут то на Ленинградские верфи, то на концерт в Москве, то в стылый край, где копают Беломорканал. Союзу некогда останавливаться — по крайней мере, днём, дел у него слишком много, просто невпроворот! Но Антонио не жалуется, Антонио ездит с ним, Антонио присвистывает, глядя на новую подводную лодку, или толкает камушки ботинком с набережной Речного вокзала.  
  
Испания смотрит на Союз, чуть прикрыв зелёные весёлые глаза, в которых сейчас немало грусти. Но вот рядом с Союзом все собственные проблемы Антонио враз отступают, кажутся не такими уж и проблемами, когда тот рассказывает об электрификации всей страны или развитии резиновой промышленности. Антонио слушает, соглашается, кивает, вслед за широкими взмахами ладоней Союза рисуя в воображении бесконечные просторы и мощь.  
  
Испании интересно послушать, но ведь приезжает он сюда не за этим. Он смотрит на Союза, на его крупные руки с жёсткими царапающими мозолями, на его широкие немного ссутуленные плечи, на улыбку обветренных губ. У Союза низкий от папирос, напрочь прокуренный голос и крепкие желтоватые зубы. Союз широко, размашисто шагает и любит погоготать над простыми шутками Испании, от которых из разу в раз прицокивал Франциск и бурчал Романо. Антонио нравится Союз, его уверенность, яркий открытый взгляд из-под бровей и как будто выдубленная кожа всегда бритого лица.  
  
Руки, особенно руки Союза любит Испания. Крепкие, очень сильные, с точно рублеными прямыми пальцами, с натёртыми ладонями. Держа их в своих руках, трогая их или даже просто вспоминая, Антонио всегда перескакивает мыслями на другую неотъемлемую, столь же характерную часть Союза — на его член. В нём есть что-то от этих рабочих рук, и по форме, и по значению. Иногда Испании даже кажется, что на нём тоже должны быть мозоли, — особенно когда он сам насаживается на этот, такой жёсткий, член в ответном движении к Союзу, когда тот берёт его сзади или снизу, вбивается крепко, но со сдержанной нежностью.  
  
Антонио ездит в Союз не для того, чтобы отвлечься или позабыть свои жаркие улицы, на которых между высокими пальмами стоят старые дворцы. Нет, он едет туда отдохнуть душой, ведь он — прекрасно болен. У Антонио — пожар сердца. Его, Испанию, бросает от переворота к перевороту уже как шестой год, встряхивает от макушки до пят, но он срывается раз за разом через всю Европу насквозь — в Союз, чтобы окунуться в свою красную сказку, чтобы посмотреть, как правильно и как нужно. Испания будто пьянеет с каждой поездки, увозя с собой — в себе — белые терпкие капли спермы, что пахнет табаком. Его народ волнуется, его всего лихорадит, но Испании это кажется таким правильным. Антонио часто улыбается, думая о великой державе, союзе равных народов.  
  
Сердце Испании полыхает, и кожа его кажется только горячее, даже немного светится от того внутреннего пламени. Любого бы, наверное, обожгло и всем будет горячо коснуться, скользит у Антонио чуть грустная мысль, но Союзу не больно, Союз всё так же крепко трогает его и ласково берёт. Антонио радостно отвечает и с благодарностью принимает такую простую и надёжную руку Союза в великом деле — собственной революции. Мировой пожар революции начинается с его большого сердца, и Испания считает, что это правильно.  
  
Антонио всё больше чувствует себя человеком-факелом, он уже даже привык гореть, и он ярко улыбается, шагая вперёд. Испания твёрдо, без единого сомнения идёт — в прекрасную алую зарю, в очищающее пламя своей долгой Гражданской войны.


End file.
